


Time to Move

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Artist Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Art Teacher AU, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Model Jared Padalecki, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared is the model for Jensen’s sketching class.





	Time to Move

“And today we’re going to be sketching a live model,” Jensen told the class as he walked the perimeter of the room, students setting up their easels as he talked.  “He’s been instructed to change positions every ten minutes; today is all about getting a complete thought on paper quickly and then moving on.  

"No need to use the entire page for each pose, it can just be sectioned off.  If you want to concentrate on one part of the body rather than the whole…”

Jensen paused as his model, Jared, came out from behind the changing curtain, just a sheet draped around his waist for modesty.

“You can spend the cycles of the time doing that.”

Jared found his place on the stool in the center of the room, easels circling him.  He looked to Jensen for guidance, seeing the man eyeing him appreciatively.  There was a reason why Jensen so often asked Jared to model for his class, after all.

“And the first cycle begins…” Jensen waited for Jared to hook his foot on the rail of the stool, choosing to keep the sheet on for the beginning.  “Now.”

The scratching of pencil on paper sounded around the room, students getting to work immediately.  Jensen watched Jared for a moment, their eyes locked on one another, before he decided to make his rounds.  He could see the moment Jared tensed slightly as Jensen walked out of his line of sight, knowing that Jared liked looking at Jensen just as much as Jensen liked looking at Jared.

During the first ten minutes, Jensen quietly talked with each of his students about their choice of line, shading, or perspective.  When Jensen noticed the clock, he offered a firm, “Time to move.”

The pencils froze as Jared stood, turning to face the stool and propping a foot on a rung.  The sheet fell down in the back but was still caught on his leg, so that his round ass was half on display but nothing else was revealed…for now.  The class seemed to be frozen as they watched to see if the sheet would fall farther, but soon enough their pencils began working again.

Jensen was amused to see that many of his female students chose this position to only capture the shape of Jared’s shoulders, back, and butt in their sketches.

He had to admit that he’d probably do the same if he was in their place.

“Time to move.”

Jared let his leg fall from the stool, the sheet pooling at his feet.  There was sound of movement from around the room as he propped his butt back on the stool, his right hand grabbing the edge behind him to let his body lean backward.

Now he was completely bare for the class to see, and by the smirk on his lips, he was enjoying being such a voyeur.

Jared was not shy.  He wouldn’t have taken this job if he was.  But the other thing he was not was small.

The way he leaned backward with his torso and legs forming nearly a straight line let his cock, while soft, rest heavy against his leg.  It hung low and proud, drawing the eye of everyone in the room with either envy or lust.

Jensen was in the same boat as his students.

“Time to move.”

Jared used this pose to curl in on himself, resting his elbow on his knee like he was a Grecian statue.  Jensen appreciated this pose; it would allow his students to catch the shadows made on his muscles in both his back and his chest.  

And it half-hid his cock from view, putting the room more at ease.

“Time to move.”

Jared took a minute to move the stool from the center of the circle, leaning over to pick up the sheet.  He spread it on the floor before sitting on it, spreading one leg out and leaning away on the opposite arm.  He held his other foot with his free hand, the juncture of the two falling just in front of his crotch.

Pencils began moving the instant Jared was still.

“Time to move. Last pose.”

Jared turned so that he was facing the ground, bringing one leg up underneath himself nearly in a lunge.  He rested his weight on that leg, however, keeping the other straight out behind him.  His hands met the floor and he arched his back, looking toward the ceiling.

Jensen could barely breathe, Jared was so beautiful.  The curve of his back was perfect, his ass perky with the choice of pose.

His cock was resting on the ground, and Jensen was sure Jared had made it lay neatly next to his leg.  The head was just alongside his knee, pointing straight and sure.  His balls nestled just below, not squished but taking up all the space they were given.

Jensen watched these ten minutes tick by, wanting nothing more than to dismiss his class.  It had been a long hour and he needed to have some alone time.

He had no idea how Jared could bear being naked in front of everyone and not get hard, but Jensen had to give him props for that.

Finally the hour was up.

“Nice work everyone,” Jensen said.  The students began putting their pencils away, unhooking their paper from the easels.  “For our next class we’ll be discussing the choices you made here today - what drove you, what inspired you.  Thank you to our model, Jared,” Jensen paused for the scattering of applause from his students, “and I’ll see you next week.”

Jensen went to his desk in the corner of the room as the students filed out, Jared sitting quietly on the floor.  He had draped the sheet back over himself, but didn’t move for the changing room, choosing to wait instead of getting up with everyone around.

No one would approach him to talk if he stayed in the circle of the easels.

Finally the last student exited, the door closing heavily behind them.  Jensen and Jared were alone.

Jensen moved one last paper on his desk before looking over at Jared, losing all control as he stalked toward the model.

“So fucking beautiful, Jare,” Jensen growled, falling to his knees next to where Jared sat.  He grabbed Jared’s face and kissed him firmly, Jared submitting perfectly.  The sheet fell from where it covered his crotch, Jensen’s hands exploring Jared’s torso and stomach. 

He broke the kiss to look down at Jared, watching as his cock hardened in front of his eyes.  “Don’t know how you manage to stay soft for the whole hour, I’m hard as a rock over here.”

Jared chuckled, grabbing Jensen’s hand and putting it on his erection.  “I just tell it to wait, that’s all.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but his hand started moving, pumping Jared until he was achingly hard.  His free hand moved to his own belt, but Jared’s hands took over.  “Need you, Jen.”

Jensen grunted, backing up and undoing his pants.  He stood and got his bottom half naked in seconds, his aching groin free from its restraints.  Quickly he went for his desk drawer where he kept a bottle of lube (only used when Jared came to model) and coated the fingers of one hand with it, walking back to Jared.

Jared, who had turned himself over onto hands and knees, giving Jensen full access to his pretty hole.

“So good for me, Jare,” Jensen said as he kneeled behind Jared, one slick finger sliding home.  “Didja loosen up for me before you came?” he asked, surprised at how easily Jared was taking his finger.

“Knew we wouldn’t have a lot of time, so yeah.  Took the plug out behind the curtain over there, too.”

Jensen’s eyes went to the changing area, realizing that Jared had removed the plug from his ass while he and his students were only feet away.  “Fuck, Jare,” Jensen replied, adding a second finger.  He pumped them in and out a few times before easily adding a third.

Jared arched his back, much like he’d done in one of his poses, telling Jensen without words that he was ready.  Jensen removed his fingers, pumping his cock with the lube slicked digits and drizzling a bit more from the bottle.  He tossed it to the side, lining up.

“Ready?”

“Fuck me, Jensen, please,” was Jared’s response, and who was Jensen to deny him?  Jensen eased himself inside, hissing at the tightness of Jared’s hole around his cock.  No matter how many times they did this, it always got to Jensen how tight Jared was, how he took him so well.

Jensen bottomed out, his hipbones hitting Jared’s asscheeks.  He stayed still for a minute, hands grasping at Jared’s hips and eyes pointed at the ceiling, trying to keep himself grounded.

“I thought I said fuck me,” Jared said, need in his voice.  He took matters into his own hands (or hips), rocking forward and backward on Jensen’s cock just enough to get Jensen to start moving.

“Hold still,” Jensen growled, fingers pressing firmly into Jared’s hips to keep him from moving.  “Don’t make me tie you up.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Jared answered, arching his back.  Jensen smiled at Jared’s cockiness, but decided to give him what he was asking for.

Jensen’s hips began a brutal pace, pounding into Jared with no hesitation.  Jared yelped in pleasure, making Jensen bring a hand to cover his mouth.  “Be quiet, or someone is going to come in here and see.”

Jared said something, but it was muffled against Jensen’s hand.  Jensen decided to keep his hand there, making Jared arch further into him and giving Jensen a bit more leverage with his thrusts.  With as tight as Jared was and how compliant he was being, Jensen knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Make yourself come, Jare, all over that sheet,” Jensen demanded, slowing just a tad while Jared adjusted his weight onto one hand, taking his dick in his other.  “That’s a boy,” Jensen said approvingly, speeding his thrusts once more.  Jared’s hand moved with Jensen’s hips, the timing getting to both of them.

“I bet you love this, coming to my class to model, then getting paid with a good fucking,” Jensen said.  “Such a little cockslut, my Jared.  No one would ever guess that you’d be like this.”

He angled his hips slightly different to get deeper into Jared.  “Did you hear their gasps, when they first saw your monster cock?  Probably the best they’d ever seen, and they don’t even know it’s all mine."  Jared gasped, his hand moving faster on his own cock now.

"Too bad they don’t know it’s mine.  Maybe next time I’ll fuck you in front of them, give them an action shot to sketch.”

“Jen!” Jared moaned against Jensen’s hand, a needy sound.  “Fuck!”

“Come for me, Jare.  Come on my cock, coat that sheet with it.”

Jared did as he was told, come spurting onto the sheet below them.  His ass clenched around Jensen, who pumped inside of him a few more times before spilling his own load, coating Jared’s insides with hot come.

“Fuck, Jared.”

Jensen slowed his thrusts, letting go of Jared’s chin.  He leaned over to kiss Jared’s spine, pulling out slowly.  He sat back on his feet to watch his come dripping out of Jared’s hole, gathering some of it on his finger.  “So beautiful,” he whispered, smearing the come on Jared’s right cheek.

Jared rolled to the side, letting his head fall to the ground.  “I don’t think I can move,” he said, smiling at Jensen.  Jensen smiled back before leaning down for a swift kiss.  

“You don’t move, the next class is going to get an eyeful,” Jensen replied, looking around for his pants.  He found them, standing to put them on.  “I didn’t even lock the door this time.”

Jared groaned, rubbing his hands over his face before he launched himself up, bringing the sheet with him.  He used it to clean between his cheeks, making a face.  “Now I’ve gotta go home with your come dripping from my ass,” he complained, walking to the curtained changing area.

“Or you could just put that plug back in, and I’ll clean you up real good when I get home,” Jensen suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Jared turned and smiled.  “That sounds like a wonderful idea." 

Jensen’s afternoon classes felt like they’d never end, knowing what waited for him at home.


End file.
